MechaGigan: Episode 1: The Arrival
by thegigan
Summary: This is the story of Mecha-Gigan, the only gigan who was made fully into a machine. Only his mind remained. Chapter 2 up.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival to Earth

Authors Note: This is my first fan-fic. This idea has been in my head, so here.. I may upload chapter 2 when I think of more ideas.

Chapter 1: The Escape -  
"We are cleared to go, commander." A nebulan officer said. "Very well," the nebulan commander replied. "Prepare to launch Mecha-Gigan. His orders are to lay waste to their civilization and make way for our occupation!"

Mecha-Gigan woke. "Systems, active." A voice in his head said. "Prepare for launch to planet Nikis 3. Assume combat status." Mecha-Gigan sighed to himself, he knew what the voice meant, just like all the other times. It was time to invade yet another civilization, who had no idea the attack was coming. "Just like all the other ones.." he muttered to himself. As his hangar's doors opened, he recalled so many other attacks, just like this one, led by him.. It was all he had, for if he didn't, they would kill him. The Nebulans kept him alive by making him his mind remained in it. He shook himself and refocused at the cruel task at hand and flew out of the mothership.

Mecha-Gigan landed in the outskirts of a city. In the distance, he could hear alarms blare and people screaming. He marched into the city, unopposed. Mecha-Gigan surveyed his surroundings, and finally let loose with his laser. Buildings flared up into fire, or exploded. The inhabitants of Nikis 3 ran in terror. He let loose a barrage of missles which annihilated a tall building. Mecha-Gigan sliced a building in half with his hook-claws, and than turned and looked around. His rampage had at least been 2 hours. A new personal record... he thought coldly.

The city was annihilated. Mecha-Gigan looked up and saw nebulan troop transports coming down to the surface. Any survivors would be taken prisoner and made slaves. Just like his kind, except in this case, their warriors. "Mecha-Gigan," the nebulan commander said. "return to the mothership, and consider this mission a success." "Affirmative commander," he broadcasted back. He flew back up to the mothership, and was rearmed.

Some time later.....

Mecha-Gigan surveyed his bay. It was empty, and the crew was in their rest cycle for the long journey back to the homeworld. to report of their mission. He linked himself wirelessly to the nearest computer and checked where they would be passing through next. They would be going near the planet Earth. He brought up more data on this planet. Apparently, two commanders thought they could take the planet from it's current holders many years ago, but were thwarted by a creature called Godzilla. So, he thought. These sentients were powerful enough to repel the nebulans.

Three Weeks later...

Mecha-Gigan awoke with a jolt. Alarms were blaring, warning of near collisions and shield disruptions. He accessed the nearest security staton, and saw through the cameras on the front of the ship. They were passing through an asteroid belt! Small asteroids collided with the ship and its shields flared. Apparently, the auto-pilot had taken over as soon as the cameras in front saw a massive asteroid, with crystals jutting out of ship veered sharply left, but the engines were hit by it. The ship spun out of control! Mecha-Gigan dug his hook-claws into the ship, as an alarm screeched. This was not one he had heard before. He accessed the cameras in front again, and saw the planet named Earth dead ahead. By this time, the crew was out of stasis and managed to get to their postions, but could do nothing as Earth's gravitationl pull grabbed on to them. The ships shields went down at the same moment, too. "Well, we're dead." muttered Mecha-Gigan. "Unless.." Mecha-Gigan removed his hook-claws from the ship's metal, and shot his laser into his hangar doors. The doors flew off, and Mecha-Gigan flew out. He was free at last. The ship went zooming past him, or what remained of it, and he chuckled a bit. He entered the planet's atomosphere, and wondered what awaited him on the surface.

And there you have it, the first chapter of my fan-fic. I hope you enjoyed it.. and don't worry, i'll continue it. And also, the asteroid that hit the ship will be part of the story, and no, its not Space Godzilla. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Island, Part 1

Authors Note: Last Chapter was messed up a bit from uploading,as in a few words missing. I do not know why, but I hope you can still pick it out. Anyway...

Chapter 2: The Island, Part 1

Mecha-Gigan surveyed his surroundings. He was floating above an ocean, and the system's sun was going down. "Ah," he thought. Mecha-Gigan saw an island in the distance. "Might as well go check it out. It could serve as my base of operations in the future."

After some time of flight, Mecha-Gigan landed on the island. It had some flat land here and there, some rugged terrain, a lake, and some forests. He continued walking about the island, when he saw burned grassland. Mecha-Gigan looked up, and saw a part of the nebulan ship he used to be on. It was the engine. Strange crystals were out pierceing of it, but there were no signs of life as he scanned it. These crystals were sure to be the cause of the malfunction.

Meanwhile, in space...

The crystal asteroid broke and lit up brightly. Anyone who saw it, would have been blinded. The light stopped, and the asteroid turned toward Earth, and slowly began its way there....

Mecha-Gigan stood, still checking the ship for anything that may be of use to him, when he heard a hiss. He turned slowly, with his blades in defensive postion, and saw a mantid creature. Checking his logs from the nebulans earth log, this creature was a Kamacuras.

Kamacuras hissed at Mecha-Gigan, and charged, he mantis claws open. Mecha-Gigan blocked, than responded by jabbing at the mantis scoring a few blows. Kamacuras began to bleed, and cried into the air. Two other mantids appeared, as Mecha-Gigan beheaded the creature in front of him. He turned and fired his laser into one of the Kamacuras, which exploded. The other Kamacuras by him was able to knock him over. He roared at the creature which began pummeling him with its claws Using the flat end of one of his hook-claws, Mecha-Gigan batted the mantis off. The Kamacuras pummeled into a hill. It got out, wobbled a bit, and flew away.

Mecha-Gigan walked back up to the engines of the nebulan ship, and began emptying the engines out of the ship, making an area for him to power down for the night...

Meanwhile, on another part of the island...

The Kamacuras landed, after flying a bit. It sensed something was not right, and turned around. A web grabbed onto it, and it screeched, as 2 legs grabbed onto it, and pulled it to the source of the web...

End Chapter 2

Author's note: This chapter was quick to write, and it set some more events into motion for another episode. I'll make a chapter 3 some other time, and it will end this episode. 


End file.
